Who the hell are you!
by I am Vampire27
Summary: ALL HUMAN! This is my Rose and Andre story! Read it to find out what happens...


**Wow, I started another fanfic. This is my long awaited Rose and Andre story. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for you guys! **

**Well here it is! Enjoy!**

**BTW: I don't own any of these characters... except for Tanya.**

"Rose! Wake up, sleepyhead!" sang Christian, my annoying brother. I groaned and threw a pillow in the direction his voice came from. A grunt told me I hit my target.

"For fuck sakes Rose! Get up!" He yelled this time. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my ankles, so I gripped my headboard tightly while Christian tried to pull me out of bed, the key word being _tried_, because he failed.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn? It's almost noon!" I heard an irritated sigh before he left my room. I relaxed, enjoying the softness of my dark purple duvet, the feel of soft, feather filled pill-

"AHHH! CHRISTIAN! YOU ASS!" I screamed as cold water was poured over my head. I jumped out of my bed and tackled him. He looked like he was about to shit his pants when I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You. Will. Die. In. Your. Sleep." With every word, Christian's eyes widened. Right now he looked like a fish. "Do you understand?" I asked in a scary voice. Christian nodded. I smiled sweetly, "Good. So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Uhm, I'll get started on that right away." Christian mumbled and scurried out of my room. I need food in the morning otherwise I get really cranky.

Walking to the bathroom, I passed a mirror. I stopped to study myself, like I do every morning. I had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes and I had curves, which guys loved.

I showered quickly, dried my hair and curled it. I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with my favourite long sleeve Mickey Mouse shirt and a pair of black T-strap sandals. With one last satisfied look in the mirror, I walked downstairs.

"Finally! Jesus Christ Rose, you take a long time to get ready for nothing. It's Saturday, you aren't going anywhere today!" Christian ranted. I guess he has a point; I wasn't planning on leaving the house today. Lissa, my best friend, was coming over for a movie marathon tonight. We were going to watch some of our favourites, including Bram Stoker's Dracula, the one with Bela Lugosi.

"Christian, Lissa is coming over at two. Chances are she will drag me shopping. I have to be ready for anything." I explained slowly. Christian sighed and shook his head, causing me to smirk.

"Do you have any plans tonight Christian?" I ask sweetly. Christian mumbles something. "What's that Christian? I didn't quite catch it." He turns around to face me, glaring.

"Yes I do have plans, Rose. I'm going on a date." I stare at him blankly for a minute then I burst out laughing.

"You have a date?" I ask between fits of laughter. "With what?" Christian looks away, embarrassed.

"Hey," I say while reaching for him, "I'm sorry. I was an ass. So who do you have a date with?" I ask again. Christian regards me cautiously before replying.

"With a girl named Tanya." He says.

"Oh. What's her last name?"

"Wood. her name is Tanya Wood."

"I've never heard her." I tell him. Then my stomach makes a funny sound. I look down at it and say: "I'm sorry. I forgot to feed you." Christian looks at me weirdly.

"Did you really just talk to your stomach?" He asks me. I nod. "Sometimes, I really don't think we're related."

I agree with him. He has black hair and ice blue eyes, while I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Our parents say he looks like our uncle. I inherited my looks from my Turkish father. My mother is Scottish with curly red hair and brown eyes. Christian and I inherited our attitudes from the same place though. It's the only way you can tell we're siblings.

"Just get me some food please!" I whine. Christian chuckles and passes me a plate of bacon. My mouth waters instantly. After I devour my plate of bacon I look at the clock, 1:45.

"Hey Christian! When Liss gets here, tell her I'm downstairs. Okay?" Christian nods and I skip downstairs.

"Rose! You forgot to put your plate away!" Christian yells from the kitchen. I ignore him and plug in my IPod. I scroll through the songs looking for the right one. I finally find it and put it on, turning the volume up all the way. I start dancing to Champagne Showers by LMFAO.

While dancing, I prepare the basement for the movie marathon tonight. I stock the mini fridge with alcohol, I fill the cupboards with junk food, I make the beds, I lay out the movies and I shut the curtains.

Technically, I shouldn't be drinking alcohol yet, but, next week I'm turning 18. I think I deserve a little freedom. Besides, my parents are gone on vacation, they won't know if I drink or not.

"Rose!" screams Lissa as she bounds down the stairs. She embraces me in a bone crushing hug.

"I like breathing." I gasp. She lets me go and surveys the basement. Then she looks at me.

"You forgot something." She tells me. I look around the basement searching for anything I might have missed, but find nothing.

"I didn't miss anything." I say. Lissa shakes her head.

"We need more people Rose!" She exclaims.

"You want me to have a party?" I ask.

"Not a big party. Just like our closest friends! Like Mia, Jill, Sydney, Natalie, those people!" she gets a mischievous look on her face. "We should even invite the guys." I smile excitedly.

"Liss! You are a genius! I'll call the guys, you get the girls." I sprint upstairs and grab my phone, sending a text to Adrian, Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri. Within minutes I get replies from them. They all said they would come, and Adrian was bringing a friend. I squeal joyously and run out of my room, when I run into Christian.

"Why are you squealing?" He asks me. I glare at him for ruining my mood.

"It's none of your business." I reply haughtily. Suddenly my phone vibrates, indicating I have text. Mason is wondering if Christian will be there. I groan inwardly, and reply.

_I guess if u want him there, he will be, Mase._

_Luv, Rose_

I hit send and immediately got a reply:

_Thanks Rose! You are the best! :D_

_Mason._

I turned toward my brother again.

"I'm sort of having a party tonight. If you want to come." I say. Christian looks thoughtful and smiles.

"It depends on who's coming."

I sigh and list of the names of my friends. Christian nods.

"Okay. Count me in." I sigh.

"Wait. Is Tanya going to be there?" I ask. Christian shakes his head. "Will I be able to meet her?" I ask again. Christian shakes his head firmly. "When is she going to get here?"

"Five." He replies curtly. I look at the clock in my bedroom, it's almost three.

"Rose!" Lissa screams from the basement. I silently thank God for saving me from this conversation. I wave to Christian as I head downstairs.

"Hey Liss." I say. "The guys are coming over at around seven, Adrian is bringing a friend. Oh yeah, Christian will be joining us as well." I explain.

"The girls are coming at six thirty to get ready. Oh my God Rose! This is going to be awesome!" I laugh and hug her.

At 4:55 I run upstairs. I really want to meet Tanya. I told Lissa to stay downstairs because she has a thing for Christian.

The doorbell rings at 4:58, I answer. The girl standing on the front deck is really pretty. She has tan skin and long black hair that reaches her mid-back, her eyes are brown with gold flecks in them. I welcome her inside. She wears a dark blue denim miniskirt and a pink corset with black stiletto boots. Her outfit screams slut, as does her makeup. Her eyelids are covered with black sparkly eye shadow and way too much eyeliner, she has bright right lipstick on as well.

"Hi, I'm Rose. You must be Tanya." I hold out my hand, she takes it.

"Hi Rose. It's nice to meet you. Where's Chris?" She asks in a high pitched voice. I hate it when people call my brother Chris, so does he. I smile tightly.

"_Christian_ is getting ready. Why don't you have a seat?" I say, emphasising my brother's name. Tanya sits on the kitchen counter. "So, Tanya, how did you and Christian meet?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Oh, I was at a party and I got totally drunk, so I was like walking home when this car pulls up beside me. This guy opens up the passenger side door for me and asks if I need a ride. Of course I'm like totally out of it, so I'm like yeah, I'll take a ride. So I like jump in this guy's car and we start talking, turns out his name is Chris. So I'm like 'Hey Chris. You wanna go out with me?" And he's like going off about his name and all, and finally, he says why not." Tanya finishes her story, and I stare blankly at her.

"So you were drunk?" I ask, she nods. "And you got in a car with someone you didn't know?" She nods again. Jesus, this girl is stupid. Suddenly Christian walks downstairs.

"Hey Chris!" Tanya squeals. Christian grimaces.

"Hey, Tanya." Christian says through clenched teeth. "Do you have my phone?" He asks. Tanya reaches in her shirt and takes out Christians phone. Christian shudders and gingerly takes his phone.

"Kept it nice and safe for you. In a nice spot too." Tanya says and winks. I smile politely and grab Christians arm, leading him into the hall.

"Christian! I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with this whore!" I whisper yell. Christian sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"When she jumped in my car she grabbed my phone and asked me out. I said no and she said that I would never see my phone again unless I went out with her. I had to agree to go out on a date with her."

"It's your fault for letting her in your car." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't let her in! I was getting a movie and I left my car unlocked. When I came back, she was in there going through my stuff! I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't! I got in my car, told her to get out and waited. She started talking and then when she left with my phone and a date, I left."

"Jesus, she is crazy! Can I kick her out of my house?" I ask hopefully. Christian sighs.

"I don't care what you do with her." He says and walks away. I walk out into the kitchen again and see Tanya rummaging around in a drawer. I glare and storm up behind her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask darkly. Tanya jumps and turns to face me, holding a picture.

"I was just looking at this picture!" she explains. I notice a lump in her bra. I stick out my hand.

"Hand it all over, Tanya." She hands me the picture and a bracelet, I shake my head. "Everything." She sighs and reaches in her bra. Nail polish, a diamond ring, and the keys to my car. I glare at her. "Leave, before I call the cops." She nods and scurries out the door.

"Is she gone?" Asks Christian from the hallway.

"Yeah, she tried to take some stuff though." Christian nods.

"Rose! It's almost been an hour! Where _are_ you?" Lissa whines from downstairs. I sigh.

"Don't leave your car unlocked anymore. Understand?" I ask Christian, poking him in the chest. He swats me away and nods. "Good. I'm coming Liss!" I turn to go to Lissa but stop.

"Hey Christian. We're still having that little party tonight. You better be there." I say to him. He laughs.

"Oh Rose. A chance to mingle with our friends? I would never miss it!"

"Whatever." I yell over my shoulder. Now it's time to prepare for the party.

**What'd you think? **

**You can find the pics for Rose's and Tanya's outfits on my profile!**

**Review please!**


End file.
